Arranged Marriage
by flamingbluefire
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! i suck at short summary so just read inside... RXR please support the JONAS BROTHERS!
1. Thoughts and Question

_**Arranged Marriage**_

Writer: Ikagami Saii

BETA: Ryuuzaki-L-Kira-46

Wingedneko-kio

Blackspica

**Summary**: Two new students are transferred to Seishun Gakuen (Seigaku), named Ikagami Saii and Fujimoto Rin. Fuji is the childhood friend of Saii and she turned out to be Atobe's _fiancé _but why is Tezuka jealous or is he hurt? While Rin turned out to be the half-sister of Saii. As Eiji got a glimpse of Rin's picture perfect face he felt for the first a different kind of feeling it's even stronger the having a sugar overload but it seems that his kouhai, Ryoma is faster when it comes to love but the only problem is Rin having an _arranged marriage_ with someone only her grandmother knows. Will the regulars stay strong and undefeated or will they fall apart and separate ways due to love…

**Pairings**: FujiXSaii (OC)

TezukaXSaii (OC)

AtobeXSaii (OC) _slight_

EijiXRin (OC)

RyomaXRin (OC)

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine. But I own Saii, Ryuuzaki-L-Kira-46 owns Rin. I repeat POT is not mine but the PLOT is **MINE.**

**WARNING:** This Fic is not a YAOI story!! I repeat this FanFiction story is **NOT A YAOI!!** If you want a YAOI story I have a lot recommendation! **:D**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Thoughts…

Questions…

'I wonder what she is doing now… is she thinking about me the way I think of her. Is she happy or sad? Is she laughing or crying? Why is this feeling coming back? Why now that she's far away from me? If I will see her there's a million questions waiting to be answered by her. I want to ask her. 'Why did you leave me?' 'Why do you always make my heart beat faster?' 'How come every time you smile at me I feel like I'm flying?' 'Why do you make feel so special?' 'Why do I always _**feel**_ you're LIPS _**press **_against MINE?' 'Why do I still...'

The beautiful thoughts of a certain smiling person was stopped by an energetic voice from no other than KIKUMARU EIJI

"FUJI SYUUSUKE!!"

"You don't have to shout, I'm not deaf. What's the matter?!"

"I've been calling your name for almost 30 minutes now, and you didn't seem to hear me. If I were you, I would start fixing my things because we have a tennis practice and of all the regulars you most likely know that Tezuka will punish us if WE are late, may I repeat, WE ARE LATE!!"

"I forgot I was in deep thoughts… sorry Eiji I caused you to be late…" said Fuji while fixing his things

"You've been acting strange lately and for almost one week you seem to be thinking deeply. Is there something wrong?"

"None at all…"

"I'll be leaving now. Ja-ne!!"

**SEIGAKU TENNIS COURT**

"Eiji, you're late.10 laps." Shouted Inui

"Oh come on! Inui… I ran all the way just to get here! Oishi!! Please save me!" pleaded Eiji

"Let me think… the answer is… NO." said Oishi while smiling

"Curse that Fuji! This is his entire fault!!"

"Speaking of Fuji-Senpai, where is he?! It's not like him to be late it's most likely to be the work of Echizen" said Momoshiro, grinning mischievously

"Sorry **pant** for **pant** being **pant** late **pant**..." Said Fuji while panting really hard

"This is the First time, Tezuka is not here, too…" observed by Inui while writing down something in his notebook

"Inui, what are you doing?" asked Eiji as he tried to peek in Inui's notes

"I'm writing down the dates Tezuka was not around"

"What for?!"

"I just feel like writing it! Besides we don't know the real reason so…"

"So…?"

"I just want to know why is he is not here. That's all."

Eiji just sweat dropped by that weird statement Inui gave him.

"I just saw Buchou a while ago…" said Ryoma after taking a sip from his favorite Ponta

"WHERE?!" asked everybody almost at the same time

"He is walking with a girl it seems that they are going to the Principals office."

"WHAT!!" shouted everyone in a surprising tone

"I'm just dreaming. This is all just a dream. Calm down. You need to calm down." said Kaidoh while slapping his face

"I'm going to write this down" said Inui while scribbling in his notebook

"You mean Buchou is on a Date?!" asked Momoshiro

"And he skipped after class practice just for that?!" said Eiji with a confused look

"What do you think Fuji?" asked Oishi with I'm-not-sure-what-to-do-anymore look

"Isn't that Tezuka? And as Echizen said he is really with a GIRL!" said Taka-san

Everyone looked at the direction Kawamura points. They saw TEZUKA with a girl. The girl is shorter than Tezuka. She has a long hair and she looks like she's not from Seigaku.

"From what is she wearing, she's not from Seigaku, what do you think Fuji-sempai?" asked Momoshiro still looking at the direction of Tezuka

But Fuji's mind is preoccupied to reply on what Momoshiro asked. His sharp-dark-blue colored eyes are wide open due to his shock not because Tezuka is with a girl. It's because…

"FUJIKO-CHAN!!" shouted the girl with long jet black colored hair, her eyes seemingly closed from lightly smiling, she's not that tall nor short, her head is just in the shoulder level of Fuji and she is wearing a dark black t-shirt, color blue-faded hipster, a pure white jacket and chucks (low-cut)

Before Fuji could even release himself from the shock the girl launched herself to Fuji to hug him.

"Neh… Fujiko-chan… You neverwrote to me but I really missed you" whispered the girl in Fuji's ear

"Saii…" said Fuji in a low voice which the only one could hear is Saii

Saii broke the hug and stared at Fuji's angelic face.

"Syuusuke… it's the first time you called me by my first name."

"I'm just shocked to see you here but I missed you too. Ikagami." Said Fuji while smiling

"I'm disappointed in you! You still call me Ikagami when I told you to call me Saii but its good enough to hear your voice again." said Saii as she hugs Fuji again this time Fuji hugs back.

"Uhmm… sorry to interrupt your LITTLE REUNION but would you mind telling us who is she and why is she with Tezuka." said Oishi with an I-don't-want-to-be-rude-but-I-just-want-to-know look.

Fuji broke the hug and look at Saii for a few seconds and…

"Well... she is…"

"What's the fuss all about? And why are you not training?" shouted Ryuzaki-sensei

"SENSEI!!" said Saii as she runs to her

"Ikagami Saii!! What bad air brings you here?!" said Ryuzaki-sensei while stroking Saii's hair

"I'm the reason why these regulars are not training and most of all I'm going to study here!" said Saii cheerfully

"What?! I thought you're just here for vacation?" asked Fuji

"I'm not alone. I have my little sister with me."

'I know I've seen her face somewhere,' said Echizen in his mind

"Sensei, you know her too? Can you tell us who she is?" Said Oishi with please-answer-me look

"Well… her name is Ikagami Saii…" Ryuzaki-sensei was cut by the soft voice of Saii

"Sensei, sorry for cutting you but let me introduce myself to your _cute and handsome_ regular players."

"Don't mind me. Just do it fast because we still have many things to talk about. Go to my office after that. Most of all they're not CUTE nor HANDSOME they are just a bunch CHARISMATIC TENNIS PLAYERS…"

"I hate to admit it but I guess you're right, but still I find Kunimitsu _the most charismatic_ and Syuusuke _the most handsome_ because he always smiles unlike some people I know **(looks at Tezuka) **and he looks like a fallen angel. As Ryuzaki-sensei said my name is Ikagami Saii. I'm from America but I was born here. I have my half-sister named Fujimoto Rin. That's all _for now_"

'I knew it.' Shouted Ryoma in his mind

"How come you know Fuji-sempai and Buchou?!" asked Momoshiro

"Kunimitsu it's time for your practice right? Why don't I treat you tonight at a sushi restaurant? Is it alright, Taka-san?"

"How come you know my name?"

"I'll explain everything later. Ja-ne!"

"Ikagami, you forgot something _again_" called Tezuka before Saii could walk away

"Oh… Yeah right! Thanks for holding my_ bag _for me!" said Saii as she gave Tezuka a peck at the cheek "See you later!" **(To be specific…. The bag that was mentioned by Saii is a **_**tennis bag**_

All of them got shocked by the sudden action of Saii but little did they know that someone is not surprised but rather jealous or even hurt but still he's known to be mysterious that's why it's too hard to understand he's true feelings.

"What's wrong with giving a 'THANK YOU' _kiss_?" asked Saii as she saw the regulars' expression

"Buchou, is… she… you're… girlfriend?!" asked Kaidoh still looking confused

"No. 20 laps around the court EVERYONE including me for being late" said Tezuka in a monotone

"WHAT?!" shouted all the regulars

"That's Tezuka for you." Said Fuji as he start to run, but his mind is still on a certain person

Everyone is running but their minds are still full of questions. Being a captain is not an exception…

**Tezuka's POV**

What is the REAL reason for her to come back? Is it because of Fuji or because she heard that my arm got injured? I don't think so… I just want to know…

**End of POV**

**RYUZAKI-SENSEI'S OFFICE**

"Saii, you're not the kind of person who makes decision out of nothing. Tell me the truth…" said Ryuzaki-sensei while looking at the window

"Well actually… I missed you!" said Saii while smiling sweetly

"You can't fool me. I've known you since you were a kid. I want to know the REAL reason"

Saii approached the window and looked at Tezuka while he's running

"I'm worried for Kunimitsu because of his arm injury. And most of all…"

Saii changed her gaze from Tezuka to Fuji

"I want to patch things up with Syuusuke…" said Saii with a serious face. Her eyes are wide open showing her sharp-light-blue eyes which is filled with _loneliness, worries, emptiness _and_ pain…_

"Is that the reason why you left your rehabilitation program at Germany?"

"My mom is really talkative sometimes… the real reason is that I don't want Kunimitsu to see me there. I don't want my friends to feel pity on me."

"You're still full of pride. Don't you think they just care for you?"

"I know but I don't want to add to their own burdens…" said Saii close to tears

"You're such a strong girl but everyone needs a shoulder to lean or cry on. You should remember that…" said Ryuzaki-sensei as she pat Saii's back who is crying in her arms.

"Wipe you're tears now. Everyone is waiting for you. Off you go."

"Thanks! Sensei you're still the best!" said Saii as she start walking away and wiping her tears.

**Saii's POV**

Jeez… I'm still crying even though I'm already in the place that I call a REAL HOME. I should be happy but all I feel is _emptiness_. I have my family, friends and the people who care for me but why do I still feel like something inside of me is… MISSING.

**End of POV**

"WATCH OUT!!" shouted Echizen

When Saii revealed her sharp-light-blue eyes she saw a ball fast approaching her. Only a few centimeters and it will hit Saii's face. But thanks to Saii's fast reflexes she got the ball using her RIGHT HAND

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous and a bit boring if you just play with a wall?" asked Saii as she hand the ball back to Ryoma

"It's not my fault that you're walking there as if you're in the outer space…" said Ryoma as he stared at the ball

"Is that how you treat you're Sempai? You have forgotten me already just because my hair grew long?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh come on, I know you remember or you want me to let you remember it?! Let's go back to the tennis courts, maybe by that you'll remember who I am…"

**BACK AT THE TENNIS COURT**

"KUNI-CHAN!!" shouted Saii from a far

'Here we go again' said Tezuka

"Kunimitsu can I play a match with Momoshiro-kun?"

"HUH?!" said all of the regulars even the club members who heard it got shocked

"Ask Sensei…"

"SENSEI! Please let me play a match with Momoshiro-kun… please…"

"It's alright with me. Ask the captain and Momo…"

"Did you heard that Kunimitsu, Sensei approved…"

"If Sensei approved all you have to ask is Momoshiro…"

"THANKS! Kuni-chan you're the best! Momoshiro-kun can we play a match?"

"Uhmm… al… alright I guess I have no other choice 'cause Sensei and Buchou already approved…" said Momoshiro as he smiled a confused and shocked smile

"YATTA! Thanks! I'm doing this to give you a hint of who I am…"

"Kunimitsu you don't mind if I give you my jacket, right?"

Tezuka just sighed in defeat…

"Thanks!" said Saii as she unzip her pure-white jacket showing her curves

"Sensei, are my shoes allowed?" asked Saii while she's getting her racket

"I think you should change, you might get sprained…" said Ryuzaki-Sensei while looking/examining at her shoes

"It's a good thing I have my extra pair of shoes…"

Arai and the other club members we're mouth-wide open due to Saii's _curves_They thought that _she's DAMN HOT! _Actually she is _REALLY DAMN HOT_

'I always get the same reaction from boys…' thought Saii

"Ikagami-san, you can just call me Momo-chan…" said Momoshiro looking embarrassed due to the fact that Saii keeps calling him Momoshiro-kun

"Okay… you can just call me Saii-sempai 'cause I'm not used to being called 'Ikagami-san' it's too formal for me"

"This will be interesting…" said Ryoma

"Who'll be the umpire?" asked Eiji

"Oh yeah I almost forgot…" said Saii as she looks in the direction of Tezuka

"Oishi, you have been reading books about tennis rules right?" said Tezuka

"Yes that's right… why?"

"You don't mind being the umpire, right?" said Tezuka not taking his eyes away from Saii

"Not at all…"

"Momo-chan you can take the service if you want …" said Saii

"This is actually my first time playing a match with a girl so I guess it will be better if you take it as the saying goes 'Ladies first'"

But Saii doesn't look pleased to what Momoshiro said instead she showed him her sharp-light-blue eyes which send chills to Momoshiro's spine

"She still gets angry when the topic is about gender equality…" said Fuji as he smiles due to the reaction of Momoshiro

"Even though you're my kouhai it doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you…" said Saii as she turned her back from Momoshiro

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Service of Saii…" announced Oishi

"Here I go…" said Saii

"She's going to serve an underhand service? That won't work…" said Eiji

Saii's serve is as fast a blink of an eye.

"Se-service ace…" said Kaidoh with a surprised expression

"Eiji-sempai did you saw that?" asked Ryoma

"I saw it but it's too fast that I thought I saw 2 balls…" said Eiji with wide-eye

"Since when did she learn to use her left-hand to serve? Tezuka do you know anything about this?" asked Fuji with a smile on his face

"Don't ask things you already know the answer…" said Tezuka without looking at Fuji

"You mean Fuji-sempai you don't know that Saii-sempai was a left-handed?" asked Ryoma with a surprised expression

'I knew Saii ever since we're kids but I never saw her use her left-hand before when we're playing tennis together…' thought Fuji

"I told you I won't go easy on you…" said Saii but this time with a smile on her face

"With all due respect Saii-sempai… I won't go easy on you too just because you're a girl…"

"It won't be fun if you don't…"

The game went on and on… the score is 3-1. Saii's in lead…

"Say Momo-chan do you want some _motivation_?" asked Saii

"What do you mean by _MOTIVATION_?!"

"Let's just say it benefits both of us… if I lose we can have a _DATE… _and if I win…."

"Wait! Did you just say DATE?!"

"Don't tell me you don't want?!" said Saii grinning mischievously

"It's not what I meant… it's just that I was shock and _confused_"

"And if I win… Fuji and I will have a match…" said Saii while looking at the direction of Fuji

"If I win I'll have a date with you and if I lose I'll be your servant for one week… is that fair enough??"

"It's a deal then… Oishi-kun, can we start the match all over again? I mean from the score zero and Momo-chan is the one going to serve… " said Saii cheerfully

"Saii-sempai are you sure, I mean you're in the lead… so why start all over again?"

"I'm just being fair to my opponent."

"If both the players agreed to repeat the match… Momoshiro to serve" announced Oishi

"Here I go!" shouted Momo

"MOMO'S BULLET SERVE!!" shouted the ever energetic Eiji

"15-love"

"The return of Saii is… a bit… how should I say it… a bit easy…" said Eiji

"It because of the necklace Saii-sempai is wearing…" observed Ryoma

"OICHIBI-CHAN!! EXPLAIN!!" shouted Eiji

"It means that the ray of light from the sun bounces to Momoshiro because of the necklace…"

"Uhmm… Saii-sempai can you…" said Momoshiro not looking at Saii

"Remove my necklace. I'm sorry about it…"

"N-No Saii-sempai I'm the one who should say sorry…"

"Never mind… I'll just remove…"

"We'll pause for a while…" announced Oishi

"Syuusuke, can I ask you a favor?" asked Saii as she removes the silver heart shaped necklace

"As long as it doesn't cost my life…" said Fuji while smiling

"Can you keep my necklace for a while I'll get it from you later and before I forget you will surely lose your life if you lose it… it's from someone quite _IMPORTANT_… thanks!" answered Saii

"_**Don't you dare open it.**_" Said Saii in perfect English

"Oichibi-chan, translate!" shouted Eiji

"She told Fuji-sempai not to open her locket…" translated Ryoma while aiding his right ear

"Sorry for keeping you wait… Momo-chan"

"Actually it's a good chance to regain my stamina…"

"The game resumes. Game count: 15-love Saii's lead. Momoshiro to serve" announced Oishi

**Game count: 5-2 Saii's lead**

'_Damn! I thought this will be an easy match… I never thought Momo-chan is this strong… he is really Seigaku's powerhouse. I'm forced to remove it.' _Thought Saii as she wipes her forehead using the back of her hand

"Time-out!" shouted Saii

As Saii walked back to her bench she removes her wrist band in her left hand which turned out to be…

"Out!" called Oishi

"Gomen! Momo-chan, my wrist seemed to be shocked with the sudden removal of weights…" said Saii while swinging her racket as if she it is her first time to hold a racket

'_Wrist weights?! I didn't notice at all but to think before she removes her weights the balls are already heavy… I wonder how heavy and fast the following balls can be?'_ thought Momoshiro

"Bullet serve…" said Inui

"What's that, Inui?" asked Eiji

"Saii's shot was as fast Momo's Bullet Serve. It's a good thing that it was out or else…"

"Or else…"

"The power of the shot was as powerful of Momo's Dunk Smash…"

"That's one of Saii's techniques…" said Fuji while looking at Momoshiro who's sweating very hard

"Saii's techniques??" asked all of the same time except Fuji and Tezuka

"She copies the power or speed of her opponent and incorporates it with her own style of playing…" explained Fuji

"Gemini…" said Saii

"So, I guess you finally changed the name…" said Fuji

"Oh come on Fuji… you know _that _name is lame…"

"Neh… Fujiko-chan what do you mean by THAT?" asked the puzzled Eiji

"The name of that technique before was somewhat…"

"Lame. Thank you for letting me remember that awful name" continued Saii

"SAI-KUN!! I want to know!!" shouted Eiji

Saii dropped the ball she's holding and all of them got shocked of what Eiji shouted…

"WHO TOLD YOU TO GIVE ME A PET NAME!!"

"YOU WON'T TELL US THE REAL NAME OF YOUR TECHNIQUE… SO UNFAIR!!"

"IT'S STILL NOT ENOUGH REASON TO GIVE ME A PET NAME!!"

"**WHAT'S ALL THIS SHOUTING ABOUT?!**" shouted Ryuuzaki-sensei

"HER/HIS FAULT!!" shouted Saii and Eiji at the same time

"SHUT UP! YOU TWO! OR ELSE I'LL THROW THE TWO OF YOU OUT OF THE COURT!"

"Gomen…" said Saii and Eiji at the same time in an apologetic tone

All of them sweat dropped including Fuji and Tezuka…

"It seems that Eiji-sempai has a match now…" said Ryoma smirking

"Both of them are so childish and have loud voices… I wonder if they're blood related. But one thing is for sure, after 1 week of knowing each other they'll surely be best friends… What do you think, Tezuka?" said Fuji

Tezuka just sighed… he can imagine now that starting today being Buchou is going to be harder, A LOT HARDER…

"Game and match: Ikagami Saii Game Count: 6-3" announced Oishi

"YATTA!! YATTA!! YATTA!!" said Saii as she jumped for joy "Arigatou, Momo-chan! Nice game!"

"Your play is still better than mine, though… demo Arigatou! Saii-sempai!"

"It's still early… Fuji, do you want to play a match. I'm quite on rhythm today… and most of all that's our agreement of Momo-chan!"

"I can't remember agreeing to it…" said Fuji as he slowly entered the court

Saii just pout on what Fuji said but she quickly smiled knowing that Fuji is just joking… or is he really kidding…

"Oishi, you can go down now. We'll just take a small break so that Saii can regain her strength and stamina." Said Fuji as he slowly approached Saii

"I'm perfectly fine, Fuji! See…" said Saii as she starts jumping in place "Ouch! _**Shit! Damn! Darn it!!**_

Good thing Fuji was there to catch her or she'll fall head first…

"I can see that you're in _perfect shape_… now sit!" said or rather ordered by Fuji

"I'm not a dog! I just step on my foot, that's all…"

"Saii, I'm serious can you just sit for a while…" said Fuji revealing his dark-blue eyes

"Fine…" said Saii showing her two hands in a mock surrender

Fuji dragged Saii towards the bench

"Sit!"

"I'M NOT A DOG!!"

As Saii sat down Fuji knee-bent, He removed Saii's shoes and socks

"What the hell are you doing?!" asked Saii with a surprised expression

"Can someone get a first aid kit…" shouted Fuji as he removed Saii's ankle weights

"Fuji, is it that bad?" asked Tezuka with a worried expression

"She just needs rest and maybe painkillers can do…"

"_**SHIT!!**_ Fuji that hurts A LOT!!"

"Fuji, the first aid kit!" shouted Oishi with the look of a _mother hen_

"Thanks Oishi! Well, Saii it's not my fault that you asked Momo in match and you ended up spraining yourself due to so much weights…"

"Kuni-chan! Fujiko-chan is being mad and mean to me!!"

"_Saii_" said Tezuka a little sharper than before but it's obvious on his face that his worried

"Can you move your feet?" asked Fuji in a sad but worried voice

"A bit but it hurts when I move… if you're thinking of giving me a painkiller forget it! I WON'T DRINK IT!!"

"So I guess we have no choice… Tezuka, you can do the honor…"

"What the hell are you talking about?! Kunimitsu! Syuusuke! Answer me!!"

"It's either you drink the painkiller or…" said Fuji while smiling **(inner-chibi smiling deviously)**

"Or…" continued Saii with a frightened face

"Or I'll have to carry you…" continued Tezuka

"NO WAY IN HELL!! I thought you two we're different in attitude but I guess I'm wrong…"

"We're really different from each other… Tezuka has more patience than mine and most of all I'm a lot scarier when mad…"

"I already know that… What made me think is you and Tezuka had the same plan…"

"Maybe because the two of us are close to you and we already know what are your likes and dislikes… just maybe… So what will be your choice?" said Tezuka while Fuji is finding the painkillers in the first aid kit

"Syuusuke have you found the painkillers?"

"So that means you'll finally drink a painkiller than choosing Tezuka to carry you…" said Fuji while giving Saii the painkiller and bottled water

"I'll rather drink this foul tasting medicine than to give Kunimitsu a burden to carry…" said Saii while her head bent down her bangs cover her eyes "_**SHIT! DAMN! DARN IT! I HATE DRINKING MEDICINE!!**_" shouted Saii in pure English. Saii is having a problem standing up thank God Fuji and Tezuka was there to help her

"Are you sure you can walk already?" asked Tezuka as he put Saii's right arm around his neck

"Tezuka's right. We should better bring you to the clinic…" said Fuji while putting Saii's left arm around his neck

"I'm alright… I can walk already I'm not 1 year old kid who's starting to walk…." Said Saii while removing both of her arms around Tezuka and Fuji's neck "I told you I can manage myself _all alone _even without the help of you two but I really appreciate it! Thanks to all of you! Sorry for making you all worry!" said Saii while bowing her head in front of the regulars "Say Eiji you up for a race?"

"I don't think it so… you just sprained your ankle and I don't want to win in a one-sided race…"

"I'm perfectly fine and most of all who told you that it will be a one-sided race! I bet you're just scared to admit that you'll lose!!" shouted Saii as she started to run

"SAI-KUN!! MATTE!!"

"I won't wait for losers!! But I guess I have to change first… I can already imagine the face of my mom if I get sick…" smiled Saii

"From now on I'll officially call you, SAI-KUN! You can't stop me from calling you that!"

"Do whatever you like… then I'll call you, MARU-CHAN!!"

Eiji just sweat dropped from hearing the pet name Saii gave her. From that moment on he wished that he didn't give Saii a pet name…

"She got you there Eiji…" laughed Fuji

"Kuni-chan, I'll just change if you want you can just wait for me in the school gates…"

"You're really sure you're alright?" asked Tezuka with a worried expression

"I'm alright. Thanks! I'll be the one to bring my bag…" said Saii as she got her bag from Tezuka's shoulder

"We'll wait for you in the school gates…"

"I won't take long…"

**AT THE SCHOOL GATES**

"SUGOI!! SUGOI!! Oishi look!! LOOK!!" shouted Eiji

"What is it Eiji-sempai?" asked Momoshiro

"LOOK!! LOOK!! A LIMOUSINE!!"

"Excuse me sir, but can ask you?" asked the driver

"As long as we can…" said Fuji

"This is Seishun Gakuen, right?"

"Yes…"

"Do you know where I can find Saii-bocchasama? Her mom told me to pick her up…"

"SAII-BOCCHASAMA!!" shouted all of them except Fuji and Tezuka

"You mean Ikagami Saii?!" asked Eiji

"H-Hai! You know her?"

"NATSUME-KUN!" shouted Saii from behind

"Saii-bocchasama! You're mom told me pick you up… sorry if I'm late…" bowed the driver

"Nothing to worry…"

"You mean this limousine is yours, Saii-sempai?" asked Momoshiro

"Hai!" answered Saii cheerfully

"Kaidoh! Hey Kaidoh fainted! Kaidoh!" shouted Inui

"Natsume-kun, you know the Kawamura Sushi Restaurant, right? Can you please bring us there?"

"Yes, ma'am…" answered Natsume as he opened the door for Saii

"You can ask question to me while we drive…"

"SUGOI!! YATTA!! Oichibi-chan let's seat together!!" shouted Eiji

"Eiji-sempai, my arm don't pull it to hard! It hurts!"

"Eiji behave… and can you release Ryoma if something bad happens to him it will be your fault…" said Oishi in a very mother hen style

"Kuni-chan, where's Taka-san?" asked Saii

"He went home earlier because he has to help his father making sushi…"

"OK!! Let's go!!" shouted Saii

* * *

The Conversation of the Five Authors/Classmates/Friends

**A/n: YATTA!! 5,470 words for chapter one!**** After 2 months of typing, editing and most of all BLOODY THINKING! I finally posted it! School ended it means… NO HOMEWORK, NO BORING CLASS DISCUSION and most of all SUMMER VACATION!!**

**Ryuuzaki-L-Kira-46: seriously there's no need to shout 'coz each and everyone here post stories WITHOUT SHOUTING… but I actually agree on the shouting part about the summer vacation…**

**A/n: oh yeah… right… if I could remember it correctly you were close to tears when L died… **

**Ryuuzaki-L-Kira-46: that's beside the point… L is… he is… (**_**Blushing really bad)**_

**All: handsome, cute and weird**

**Wingedneko-kio: you forgot that he has big eye bags…**

**Subzeroo: she got you there Vuy!**

**Ryuuzaki-L-Kira-46: whatever…**

**A/n: I forgot one thing if it's already summer vacation it means **_**NO ALLOWANCE FOR 2 BLODDY MONTHS!**_

**All: ahh… too bad…**

**Blackspica: but still it means we can concentrate on our fanfiction stories… guys if you remember the title says FIVE! You seemed to forget me! Hello! Talk to me… **

**A/n: how can we forgot are favorite YAOI writer?!**

**All: oh shut up already!!**

**A/n: I'm telling the truth! Well actually… I loved the story of setsuko teshiba…**

**Ryuuzaki-L-Kira-46: me too… that's the first yaoi story I ever read…**

**Subzeroo and Wingedneko-kio: WE HATE YAOI!!**

**A/n: whatever… time for saying goodbye… **

**All: ah…**

**A/n: if you want a yaoi story I recommend ONE STEP, BITTERSWEET SMILE by setsuko teshiba and most of all…**

**Blackspica: MY STORY!!**

**A/n: GUILT by Blackspica**

**Wingedneko-kio and Ryuuzaki-L-Kira-46: and if you want a GAKUEN ALICE (alice academy) story…**

**A/n: please read CYBER LOVE by wingedneko-kio and TEXT MESSAGE by Ryuuzaki-Kira-L-46… subzero any announcement?**

**Subzero: just wait for it… that's all **_**for now…**_

**Ryuuzaki-L-Kira-46: if you hate or love the story/plot…**

**A/n: tell me… we're talking about my story here… just to make it clear… :D**

**Wingedneko-kio: if you hate the title…**

**A/n: tell me and please give other suggestions :D**

**Subzeroo: if you hate the pairings which I doubt…**

**A/n: please do tell me :D**

**Blackspica: she accepts **_**flames**_** but not too harsh 'coz you might burn her very precious laptop and most of all if you HATE or LOVE the writer herself…**

**A/n: PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! TELL ME!!**

**All: REVIEW!!**

**A/n: and please review to my friends' fic too… until next chapter…**


	2. Saii and Rin

_**Arranged Marriage**_

Writer: Ikagami Saii

BETA: Wingedneo-kio

Blackspica

Ryuuzaki-L-Kira-46

**Summary**: Two new students are transferred to Seishun Gakuen (Seigaku), named Ikagami Saii and Fujimoto Rin. Fuji is the childhood friend of Saii and she turned out to be Atobe's _fiancé _but why is Tezuka jealous or is he hurt? While Rin turned out to be the half-sister of Saii. As Eiji got a glimpse of Rin's picture perfect face he felt for the first a different kind of feeling it's even stronger the having a sugar overload but it seems that his kouhai, Ryoma is faster when it comes to love but the only problem is Rin having an _arranged marriage_ with someone only her grandmother knows. Will the regulars stay strong and undefeated or will they fall apart and separate ways due to love…

**Pairings**: Tezuka**X**Saii

Atobe**X**Saii

Fuji**X**Saii _slight_

Eiji**X**Rin

Ryoma**X**Rin

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine. But I own Saii, Ryuuzaki-L-Kira-46 owns Rin. I repeat POT is not mine but the PLOT is **MINE. **Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

**Chapter 2:**

**Ikagami Saii…**

**Fujimoto Rin…**

_Flashback_

"_Do you know where I can find Saii-bocchasama? Her mom told me to pick her up…"_

"_SAII-BOCCHASAMA!!" shouted all of them except Fuji and Tezuka_

"_You mean Ikagami Saii?!" asked Eiji_

"_H-Hai! You know her?"_

"_NATSUME-KUN!" shouted Saii from behind_

"_Saii-bocchasama! You're mom told me pick you up… sorry if I'm late…" bowed the driver_

"_Nothing to worry…"_

"_You mean this limousine is yours, Saii-sempai?" asked Momoshiro_

"_Hai!" answered Saii cheerfully_

"_Kaidoh! Hey Kaidoh fainted! Kaidoh!" shouted Inui_

"_Natsume-kun, you know the Kawamura Sushi Restaurant, right? Can you please bring us there?"_

"_Yes, ma'am…" answered Natsume as he opened the door for Saii_

"_You can ask question to me while we drive…"_

"_SUGOI!! YATTA!! Oichibi-chan let's seat together!!" shouted Eiji_

"_Kuni-chan, where's Taka-san?" asked Saii_

"_He went home earlier because he has to help his father making sushi…"_

"_OK!! Let's go!!" shouted Saii_

**Start of Chapter Two**

**Enjoy :D**

"Eiji-sempai, I want to seat with Echizen too…" said Momoshiro

"But… but… I WANT TO SEAT NEXT TO OCHIBI-CHAN!!" shouted Eiji

"Eiji-sempai don't shout in my ear…" said Ryoma while aiding both of his ears

"I don't want to seat next to mamushi!" shouted Momoshiro back

"Hey! Peach butt who told you that I want to seat next to you! _Fssh…_" shouted Kaidoh

"Are you asking for a fight mamushi?!"

"If you're asking for it…"

"Oy… Kaidoh, Momoshiro… stop fighting… Eiji behave…" shouted Oishi while stopping the two from fighting and stopping Eiji from agitating the two to fight more

"So that's why Oishi-kun is called 'mother hen of Seigaku'…" said Saii as she sat down between Tezuka and Fuji "Say Tezuka is it hard to be the captain of this team?" asked Saii while looking at Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Eiji and Oishi outside the car _still fighting_

Tezuka just sighed

"I shouldn't have asked… Syuu-kun tell me why you didn't wrote to me for _3 years_…" said Saii giving the 3 years an emphasis

"Well… if I could remember correctly you said that you'll be the one to write first because you still don't know what will be your address in the States…"

"Did I really say that?! Oh well past is past… we can't return it… no one can ever return the past…" said Saii as she rests her head in the shoulder of Tezuka

"Saii-bocchasama, I think we should go already because it's starting to get dark…"

"You're quite right about that, Natsume-kun. We better leave or else my mom wi'll fire you and I'll get a lot of shouting and most of all I'll be grounded for 1 week…" said Saii as she looked at her watch

"Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Oishi, Eiji, get inside we're leaving…" said Tezuka

"H-Hai, Buchou!" shouted the four and one by one they enter

"So I guess we're all set! We can go now, Natsume-kun…" said Saii as she looks from Momoshiro whose beside the window to Ryoma whose being suffocated by Eiji to Inui whose scribbling mad at his green notebook to the smiling tensai on her left to the worried expression of Oishi and most of all the emotionless face of the captain of this chaotic team on her right. **(A/n: Kaidoh is in front because he don't want to seat next to Momoshiro or Fuji 'coz he thinks Fuji is scary)**

"Yes, Saii-bocchasama…"

"Sorry for the commotion made by the four of them…" said Tezuka

"Actually Kuni-chan they're just three of them because Oishi-kun is stopping them so he doesn't count. Neh… _THE TEZUKA KUNIMITSU_ miscounted…"

"She got you there Tezuka…" said Fuji

There was a dead silence after that but it didn't last long because someone's phone is ringing to the tune of Sakura Kiss…

"Saii-bocchasama, I think it's your phone that's ringing…" said the driver as he heard the regulars asking each other whose phone is ringing

"Right, thanks!"

**(A/n: Bold + **_**Italics **_**is Saii who is talking while the Bold + ****Underline**** is Rin. They're talking in English. Just to make it clear.)**

"_**Hello, who's this?**_**"**

"**Just because you we're on an earlier flight it doesn't mean that you have to forget your sister!****"**

"_**Rin!! Chill!! My ears are already bleeding! Will you shut up for a minute or so…**_**"**

"**How can I shut up when I don't even know where my sister is? Where in the hell are you?****"**

"_**Okay… okay… I already got the point. I'll call you later! Bye!**_**"**

"**Don't you dare hang up! I'm warning you! Don't you dare!****"**

"_**Au revoir!!**_**"**_(A/n: Goodbye in French)_

"Natsume-kun, what time did Rin arrive?"

"Just before I pick you up. Is there any problem about Rin-sama?"

"She's mad at me because I forgot to pick her up at the airport…"

"Do you want me to buy her a gift or anything to lessen her anger and then later you can ask her to forgive you…"

"Thanks for the idea Natsume… but I have to do this on my own…"

When Saii was just staring blankly into nothing something popped into her head…

**(A/n: it's still the same. The only difference is they're talking in Japanese now…)**

"_**Hey Rin! It's me Saii…"**_

"**What do you want now?! Are you telling me where in hell you are?**_**"**_

"_**Yes I don't actually think you can follow me in hell because you're destined to be in heaven. Enough with the talking I called you because I know that you're mad at me so… I want to make it up to you… if you promise me that you'll forgive me…" **_

"**Fine… what is it?**_**"**_

"_**Do you still remember the promise that I gave to you 1 year ago?"**_

"**You mean the promise that will never happen?!**_**"**_

"_**Oh come on, Rin! I told you I always keep my promise… I'll tell Natsume to pick you up at home and bring you at the Kawamura Sushi Restaurant and don't tell mom about!"**_

"**You know what sometimes I doubt if you're a good or bad sister because sometimes you're the most admirable sister and then later on you'll tell not to tell mom about you're misdoings…**_**"**_

"_**You're sounding like Mom already… so what will be your answer? Are you coming or not?"**_

"**Of course I'm coming!**_**"**_

"_**So see you later!"**_

"So keeping promises huh…" said Fuji sarcasm obvious on his voice

"If I broke a promise that will be not writing to you… that's all, I swear to all my heart's desire" said Saii as she rests her head on Tezuka's shoulder _again_

"Can all of you make me a little favor?" asked Saii as she got all the regulars attention

"If it doesn't cost our life…" answered Fuji

"It won't. It's just a very small favor. You see my sister will be coming later, so, I was thinking if you guys can distract Rin from seeing Ryoma… please!"

"Why don't you want Rin-chan to know Ryoma?" asked Fuji

"Oichibi-chan is so cute! So what's the problem if Rin-chan meets our Oichibi-chan?!"

"_**Eiji-empai can-bre-th!!"**_ said the struggling Ryoma

"Oy Eiji release Ryoma!" worried Oishi

"But But Oichibi-chan is so CUTE!!"

"Eiji behave!"

"Saii-bocchasama, I'm sorry but we're caught on traffic…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about things happen for some reason…"

"Like?" asked Eiji

"Thanks for the traffic I can sleep because I'm damn tired from the earlier match…"

Even Ryoma and Momoshiro we're thinking the same thing. After a short period of time Ryoma and Momoshiro are already asleep even Saii fell asleep on Tezuka's shoulder

"Inui-chan, what are you writing?" said Eiji as he tries to take peek at Inui's green notebook

"It's just about Saii and Tezuka's closeness…"

Tezuka sweat dropped

"Neh Fujiko-chan what are doing with that camera? You're not going to take a picture of everyone who's sleeping, right?"

"Not actually…" he then shot a picture of Saii sleeping on Tezuka's shoulder.

When Tezuka heard what Eiji said he tried to wake Saii up but it's too late… and they finally stopped in front of Kawamura Sushi Restaurant

"Saii-bocchasama, we're already here…" but Natsume heard no reply

"Eiji, wake up Ryoma and Momoshiro…" said Oishi as he opened the car door

"**RYOMA! MOMO! WAKE UP!!"** shouted Eiji

"Eiji-sempai, no need to shout very loud…" said Momoshiro while wiping the sleepiness from his eyes

"From that shout everyone who hears it will surely be wake but look at Saii-sempai…"

Everyone looked at Saii even Fuji wondered why Saii was still asleep until he remembered something about Saii

"Should we wake her up?" asked Oishi as he saw Saii sleeping soundly on Tezuka's shoulder

"I shouldn't have let her sleep if I know this was going to happen…" said Tezuka

"Nobody knows this was going to happen…" said Fuji as he readied his camera

"It can't be helped…" muttered Tezuka under his breath

Without further notice he kissed Saii's forehead… all of them got shocked to what there buchou just did… _CLICK! _When Tezuka looked at Fuji he was holding his camera and he has this is very contented smile…

"Is it just me or did I saw a flash of a camera?" asked Saii as she wipes the sleepiness from her eyes and removing her head from Tezuka's shoulder

"How-how did you do that?" said Eiji while looking from Saii to Tezuka

"It brings a lot of memories…" said Fuji while looking at his camera and his smiling

"Saii-bocchasama, what time will I pick you up?" asked Natsume

"I'm not sure it depends… oh yeah, Natsume-kun can you please bring Rin here?" asked Saii

"Of course, ma'am…" said Natsume as he helps Saii to get out of the car

"One more thing… Stop calling me ma'am 'Saii-bocchasama' is already enough… and please tell Mikan-chan that I won't be sleeping at home tonight…"

"Mom already knows about it…" said Saii just before Natsume is about to open his mouth

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Saii-bocchasama"

"Say Momoshiro up for another match but this time not in the court…"

"If we're talking about food count me in! Hey, Echizen you should join too!" said Momo as he throws his fist in the air

"Baka…" said Echizen as he opens the door

"Is that the right way to talk to your sempai?" followed Saii inside

"Whatever…"

"You're really not that respectable 'coz you're acting like a kid in grade school…" said Eiji who's behind Fuji

"Look who's talking… you're even worse than me 'coz every time you're given sugar you became a hyper active…" said Saii facing Eiji **(electric connection anime-style)**

"Are you asking for a fight?!"

"I won't go on a fight with a KID…"

"So you're really asking for it!"

"Whatever…"

All of them just sweat dropped because a new rivalry is about to be born or it's already been born…

"Kuni-chan, let's play a bet!"

"For what?"

"Rin's dress color…"

"Don't like…"

"Oh come on, Mitsu! Please!!"

"Rin will surely be wearing a red t-shirt…"

"Then I'll be betting for a pink t-shirt for 100 yen!" said Saii sounding really sure

"150" said Tezuka before taking a bite from his sushi

"200"

"Call"

"You sure? I mean it's Rin we're talking about…"

"You're her sister you should know her better than me…"

"Whatever… Hey Momo that's mine!! Sushi thief!" shouted Saii as she saw her sushi was taken by Momo

"Eiji-sempai started it! He stole mine!" answered Momo

"Echizen stole mine too!" shouted Eiji

"Mada Mada Dane…" smiled Ryoma

"Hey Fuji! What's that?" said Saii while pointing at nothing

"Huh…" Fuji looked at the place Saii was pointing

"Thanks Syuusuke!" said Saii as she got the sushi or it's a…

"SAII-SEMPAI DON'T EAT IT!!" shouted everyone except Fuji and Tezuka

But it's too late…

"What's wrong?" asked Saii

"What you just ate was a wasabi roll…" said Kaidoh he finished his sentence with a gulp

"I know! Fuji's favorite wasabi rolls! You still haven't change, Syuu-kun!" said Saii cheerfully

"So you're still immune to wasabi. You didn't change too…" said Fuji smiling

"It's my age that changes yearly. What's taking Rin so long?" asked Saii in a worried tone

"I should call her…"

"There's no need she's already here." Said Fuji

Everyone looked at the door. It opened revealing a petite girl with a long hair up to her hips. She wearing a hipster, high-cut chucks and…

"Oh men! I lost! Rin, why in hell are you wearing a RED T-SHIRT?!" shouted Saii as she approach Rin

"What's wrong with wearing a red shirt?!"

"Isn't pink your favorite color?"

"Of course not! Who told you that?"

"Really?" Saii asked Tezuka. Tezuka just gave a small nod.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?"

"Well, Saii and Tezuka place a bet on what color you're shirt will be. I'm Fuji Syuusuke and from what I heard you must be Fujimoto Rin, I'm pleased to meet you." Said Fuji smiling

"Fu-Fuji Syu-Syuusuke?! You're the childhood friend of Saii! She told me a lot of stories about you and her when the two of you we're just kids! I saw the picture of you and Saii together but I didn't recognize you at all…" exclaimed Rin as she sat between Fuji and Eiji

"Is that a compliment or what?"

"What I mean is that…" said Rin and paused for a breath

"You're more handsome in person…" continued Rin in a whisper and she's blushing lightly

"Stop flirting with Fuji, Rin it won't work…" said Saii as she returned to her seat between Fuji and Tezuka

"I'M NOT FLIRTING WITH HIM!!" shouted Rin

"Hey Rin Chill! You're making Fuji and Eiji's ears bleed"

Fuji just chuckled and the others we're also smiling this made Saii and Rin stop from arguing

"You two are really sisters" said Fuji as he took a picture of Rin

"Fuji! Let me see! Let me see!!" said Saii but Fuji seemed to be enjoying teasing Saii

"SAII! How many times do I have to tell you to behave and act like a girl?!"

"YOU MEAN SAII IS A **BOY**!!" shouted Eiji

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!"

"Rin just said that you should act and behave like a girl so I thought you're a guy pretending to be a girl…"

"Actually Eiji, Saii is a bit _boyish_ when we're still kids but I don't know if she's still has that attitude" explained Fuji

"Fuji-sempai is right. Saii is not a bit but a lot boyish it came to the point that she's been receiving love letters not just from boys but also from girls"

"WHAT?!" shouted all except Rin, Fuji, Saii and Tezuka

"So you're a certified _tomboy_?" asked Momo

"You bet!" answered Saii cheerfully

"Oy! Kaidoh! Kaidoh fainted!" shouted Oishi but seems that they are not a bit worried about Kaidoh

"Saii stop torturing them… it's not a good attitude of a sempai" said Fuji

"Look who's talking… Earlier Kaidoh took the seat in front because he is afraid of you. Why? Simply because you have that smile, the smile that I won't forget, a sadistic smile… Thank God! I'm used to it!"

"Since when did you become immune to it?"

"Since the day that I met you… Since Rin is already here, I'll introduce myself properly. As you all know my name is Ikagami Saii. I prefer being called Saii than Ikagami. **(Looks at Fuji)** I was born here but my dad and I migrated in States when I was just 11. Now I'm already 14"

"15" corrected Rin

"14"

"15"

"Fine! 14 turning 15 on August 12. Happy?!"

"Much better"

"Rin you're turn"

"Why me?! Tezuka-nii-chan, Saii is becoming mean to me"

"Rin, stop being lazy! Earlier you told me act and behave like a girl but you're not even acting one. Mom will be very disappointed. Do you want Mom to feel that way?"

"No…"

"Good! Now start"

"My name is Fujimoto Rin I'm the younger sister of that TOMBOY seating beside Tezuka-nii-chan and Fuji-sempai. I prefer being called Rin or Rin-chan, if you want. I was born in the States and currently in 2nd year."

"You're age?" asked Eiji

"12"

"12?!" shouted everyone except Saii, Tezuka and Fuji

"She accelerated… she's quite smart actually she's smarter than me" explained Saii

"We should call you OICHIBI-CHAN too!! Just like Ryo-chan!!" exclaimed Eiji

"For once I'll agree with you!" said Saii and with that Saii and Eiji did a high-five

"MY TURN! MY TURN!!" shouted Eiji

"Is he always like that?" asked Rin to Fuji

"Not actually…" replied Fuji

"Actually there's no need to know who you are because I already know each and every one of you." Said Saii

"And what's that suppose to mean?" asked Eiji with a questioned face

"Let me tell you what I researched about all of you. Tezuka Kunimitsu, buchou, 14, Birthday: October 7, 3-1, National level, all-rounder, left-handed and before every matches he will always say "Don't let your guard down." Shuichiro Oishi, vice-captain, 14, Birthday: April 20, 3-2, counterpuncher, right-handed, Technique: Moon Volley, Seigaku's golden pair with Kikumaru Eiji. Kikumaru Eiji, 14, Birthday: November 28, 3-6, serve and volley, right-handed, youngest of the five siblings; you live with your two older brothers and two older sisters. You also live with your mother, father, grandmother, grandfather, and your sister's dog and your mom's parakeet, making a grand total of eleven members in the household, friendly, sweet-tempered and outgoing, acts like a cat, acrobatic play, motion vision, net play and kikumaru beam. Kawamura Takashi, 14, Birthday: November 18, 3rd year, aggressive baseliner, right-handed, you always shout "Burning!" every time someone gives you a racket, Burning serve, hadoukyuu and two-handed hadoukyuu. Inui Saduharu, 14, Birthday: June 3, 3-11, data tennis, serve and volley, right-handed, sonic serve with speed of 197km/h, Inui juices like Inui Special Vegetable Juice, Inui Juice Deluxe, Golden Power Remix Inui Juice, Penal Tea, Improved Penal Tea and Special Improved Deluxe Penal Tea. Fuji Syuusuke, also known as tensai and prodigy, Birthday: February 29, 3-6, counterpuncher, right-handed, Hobbies: photography, immune to all Inui Juices, a good friend of Eiji, cheerful and easygoing, with a penchant for playfully teasing those around him or sometimes torturing them, Special Technique: Triple Counters, Tsubame Gaeshi, Higuma Otoshi, Hakugei and Disappearing Serve. Momoshiro Takeshi, 13, Birthday: July 23, 2-8, aggressive baseliner, right-handed, Bullet Serve, Dunk Smash, Jack Knife, you live with your parents and twom younger siblings who are in elementary school. Kaido Kaoru, Viper, 13, Birthday: May 11, 2-7, Counter-Puncher, Right handed, you always wear your bandana, Signature Shot: Snake Shot, Boomerang Snake, you live with your mother Hozumi (40), father Shibuki (37), and younger brother Hazue (11), you adores animals, especially cats, easily scared of anything supernatural and most of all you never wears socks with you're tennis shoes, nor does you wear the blue pants of the Seigaku uniform."

"You didn't hire somebody or a private investigator just to find everything about us, right?" asked Momoshiro

"Well actually, I did. I forgot to tell you that my father is a co-founder of an underground association."

"Too bad, Saii uses it just to collect data on tennis players" said Rin

"Say Saii, we can go around schools telling them everything you know. What do you think?" asked Fuji

"I was just thinking the same… you know Syuu-kun it will be a lot of money. So will you be my business partner?"

"How can I say no to a childhood friend?"

The two of them we're laughing while the others we're having a sweat drop. Now they know why this two we're friends they have the same likes and most of all they like torturing the people around them.

"So now will you tell me why you and Rin are here?" asked Fuji

"I told you already, Rin and I are going to study here" answered Saii

"Is that really it?" asked Fuji now facing Rin

"Uhmm… Not actually…"

"Rin! Don't tell him!! You promised!"

"And what about the one you promised me?!"

"Of course how can I forget it?! Rin I want you to me Echizen Ryoma…" said Saii

"No way in hell!! You must kidding me? Echizen Ryoma?!" exclaimed Rin looking at Ryoma

"Rin have a complete file about Ryo-chan" said Saii

"Echizen Ryoma, 12, Birthday: December 24, 1-2, All-rounder, Left handed, has an amazing amount of stamina and does not sweat as much as the other players, have an exceptional talent for seeing moving objects, also good in other sports like; bowling and table tennis, "mada mada dane" is your catchphrase, your favorite subject is Science, fluent in English, quite cocky and arrogant at times, but is always able to back up his statements with his tennis skills, usually distrustful of other tennis players, and you often provokes your opponent before a match, quiet and serious by nature, yet you can be very childish at times, Twist serve, Twist smash, Twist serve tornado, Drive A, Drive B (or V), One-footed Split step, Nitōryū, Known relatives: Nanjiro Echizen (father), Rinko Echizen (mother) and Nanako Meino (cousin).

"Wow!! Oichibi-chan! You have a fan!!" shouted Eiji

"I hate fans…" said Ryoma

"Really? Then why are you blushing?!" asked Momo

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

_Click! _A flash of light from the camera of…

"Fuji-sempai! No fair!" shouted Ryoma

"It's not me, it's Saii" said Fuji looking surprised

"I already have the right title for this: _Echizen Ryoma blushing due to fan meeting_… What do you think, Echizen-kun?"

"Great! Another photographer! This must the greatest day of my life in hell!"

"I want to see!" said Fuji as he tried to trick Saii with the same technique Saii used at him too bad it didn't work

"Sorry Fujiko I won't allow you"

"And why is that?"

"It's because you didn't let me see Rin's photograph!" said Saii as she turned her back at Fuji and started tying her shoes

"You get to see Rin-chan everyday! And where do you think you're going?!"

"I collect and sell Rin's photograph! That's why I need it!!"

"And if you want Echizen-kun's picture, get it from me! If you can catch me…" continued Saii as she started running away

"Come back here, Saii!!" shouted Fuji but it's too late, she's already out of the store

After tying his shoes he followed Saii outside of the store and everyone was left with a confused and questioned face

"Rin-chan, is Saii-sempai always like that?" asked Momo

"Since the day that I met her… You see Saii is just my half-sister on my mother's side. Even though I'm just her half-sister she treats me like I'm her real sister."

"How come you know Oichibi-chan?" asked Eiji

"Well actually, it's because of Saii. Saii and Echizen-kun had a friendly match 2 years ago…"

"SAII-SEMPAI AND RYOMA IN A MATCH!!" shouted Momoshiro

"Well actually Momo it's not surprising because Saii is a 3 time champion in tennis and she's quite popular especially with boys because it's quite given that she is beautiful and girls because before Saii's hair style was like Ryoma's hair and you would even mistake her for a boy. Saii also appears in magazines, commercial for sports attire and she is one of the few female Yonex endorsers" explained Inui

"I still don't get it! Ryoma is playing for men's tennis and Saii for ladies' tennis, how come they have a match?!" asked Taka-san

"The sponsors thought of a friendly match between the champions of the men and ladies', to attract more game watchers" said Rin

"Who won?" asked Kaidoh

"Ask Echizen-kun…"

All of them we're already looking at Ryoma with the same expressions

"Saii-sempai won…"

"With the game count of 7-6!" said Saii

Everyone looked at the direction we're the voice came from. They saw Fuji helping Saii to walk

"Fuji, what happened to Saii?" asked Tezuka with a worried voice

"Saii's ankle hurt again" explained Fuji as he put Saii down

"I told her not to run but no can ever stop her if she wants to do something" continued Fuji

"Wait! Wait! Did you just say that Saii's ankle hurt _again_? So what does this mean? Can somebody fill me up?" asked Rin

"Well, Rin-chan you're sister have a match with Momo. Saii won the match but she got injured for using too many weights…" explained Oishi

"Mom told you to remove weights before, during and after the match. She even told you to use them only during training!"

"I'm sorry! I know that what I did was wrong! I even now that if mom hears about this I'll be grounded for one bloody month! I know all of those!" said Saii as she hug her knees and buried her face on it

"Nice! Now we entered the sulking mood of Ikagami Saii! This is just great! Fuji-sempai, if you excuse me can I sit beside her?"

"Of course" answered Fuji

"What do you think she'll do?" asked Eiji

"Just watch and be amused how to remove Saii from her Sulking mood"

"Saii… I'm sorry if I shouted at you…" said Rin

"First, she'll get Saii's hand and she'll put Saii's hand at her check. Second, Saii will stare at her for a few minutes and then she'll hug Rin." Explained Fuji

"So you still remember every detail about me?" asked Saii

"Well as a matter of fact I do."

"Saii where's your necklace?!" asked the worried Rin

"Huh?! Are you kidding? I never removed it since the day that _moron_ gave it to me!" said Saii as she check her neck

"If I could remember it correctly you _gave_ it to me for safe keeping." Said Fuji

"Thank God! You got it! I don't know what's going to happen to me if that necklace is gone! Thanks Syuusuke!!"

"Here let me help you" said Fuji as put the necklace around Saii's neck

"Thanks"

"You know what Saii it's like the repetition of that night…" said Rin

"Rin please stop. You know that I hate that day and everything happened on that day! But actually I quite agree on what you said…"

"Saii-sempai if I remember it correctly you told Fuji-sempai to he will surely lose his life if he lost it and…" said Ryoma

"And you even said that it's from someone quite important…" continued Momo

"So my beloved sister is falling in love with _him_ already?!" asked Rin teasingly

"Oh come on, Rin! That will never come true! The necklace is very important to him so it will be such a shame if I lost it…"

"Tell me straight in the eye that you like him and I will shut my mouth about your love life forever!! I swear even if Dennis dies!"

"Hey don't say that, I love Dennis!! I don't want him dead!"

"Who's Vincent?" interrupted Eiji

"Our pet cat!!" answered both Rin and Saii at the same time

"I thought his guy that both of you are talking about…"

"I thought so too… well do you mind telling us about this _guy_ who gave Saii's necklace?" asked Fuji

"Rin don't say a thing!! I'm warning you! I won't let Vincent eat chocolates again! I promise!" exclaimed Saii

"Who's Dennis?" asked Momo

"Saii's pet dog" answered Rin

"Well you see the guy who gave Saii's necklace is her _fiancé_!" said Rin with a mischievous smile

"FIANCE!!" shouted all of them except Fuji, Tezuka and Rin but you could see in there facial expressions that they are surprised

"YOU MEAN SAI-KUN IS ALREADY ENGAGED?!" shouted Eiji

"WHEN?!"

"WHERE?!"

"HOW?!"

"SILENCE!!" shouted Saii

Everyone was silent…

"Thanks! Rin please stop talking about that _moron_! It gives me a headache!"

"Whatever…"

_Shut up!_

"Saii-sempai, we're already quiet!" said Kaidoh

"Speaking of the devil!" said Saii

"Saii you should say, 'My fiancé is calling!'. He always calls whenever you're in trouble… " said Rin with a mischievous smile

Saii flip open her color blue Motorola razor

**(A/n: Bold + **_**Italics**_** is Saii and Bold + ****Underline**** is Saii's fiancé.)**

"_**Are you a stalker or what?"**_

"**Expecting my call?**_**"**_

"_**Oh God! Who in hell gave you that idea?!"**_

"**After one ring you answered already…**_**"**_

"…"

"**If you're wondering on how I got your new number, you're Mom gave it to me. Is Rin-chan with you?**_**"**_

"_**Yes. What do you want?!"**_

"**I want you and Rin here in the mansion tomorrow and on next Saturday. Tomorrow will have you and Rin measured for your gowns and on Saturday it will be a party for Rin's introduction as the Fujimoto Corporation heir. Are you coming?**_**"**_

"_**Of course I'm not coming! First, it's not my party and second, even if it's my party I'm still not going!"**_

"**I'm expecting that answer. You will come or else your Mom will know about you're very dangerous job.**_**"**_

"_**Hold on for a moment…"**_

Saii covered the mouth piece of her cell phone

"Darn! Rin he's using that stupid blackmail again!"

"I thought you already told Mom?"

"I was waiting for the right timing!"

"**So I guess you still won't come. Bye! I'll be calling some important people**_**"**_

"_**Hey! Hey! Wait up Keigo!!"**_

"KEIGO!?" shouted Eiji

"ATOBE KEIGO of HYOTEI GAKUEN?!" shouted Momo

"MONKEY KING?!" shouted Ryoma

"_**Monkey King?! Ryoma-kun calls you Monkey King?"**_

Saii erupted in laughter and she already has tears on her eyes because of laughing

"**So you finally met Ryoma again?**_**"**_

"_**Actually I'm with the Seigaku regulars right now. You know what Kei his pet name is better than mine!"**_

"**Whatever… So are you coming or not?**_**"**_

"_**I've change my mind, I'm going in three conditions…"**_

"**And what will be you're conditions?**_**"**_

"_**First, you won't tell Mom about what you know. Second, I want the whole Seigaku tennis club regulars to be invited…"**_

"**And the last one will be? I suppose the last will be the hardest to do…**_**"**_

"_**Do you have anything in mind right now?"**_

"**Well actually I do but I won't tell you**_**"**_

"_**Well the last one will be you're going to call Rin's dad and you will tell him that I will sleep at Syuusuke's house until Monday morning… Mom agreed to it!"**_

"**That's different from what I have in mind. Be awed by the generosity and goodness of Ore-sama.**_**"**_

"_**Are you going to tell me what you have in mind earlier?"**_

"**I was just thinking if you're going to ask me to cancel the engagement and the whole thing…**_**"**_

"_**I never thought of that… I'm not backing out, I'll make sure you're the one backing out, Kei!"**_

Rin cleared her throat to catch the attention of Saii. She was making hand signals to tell Saii to stop talking to Atobe

"_**Kei, I got to go. Call Rin's father immediately! Goodnight!"**_

"**Goodnight! I love you…**_**"**_

Saii can't even react from she heard and she is blushing. She came back from her senses when she heard Rin shouting

"I heard the last thing Atobe-nii-chan said!!"

"Shut up!!"

"Saii you're blushing" said Tezuka

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are" continued Fuji

"No I'm not!!"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not!!"

"No you're not"

"Yes I-"

Fuji was already chuckling, Tezuka smiling and the rest we're laughing. She just gave them a pout but soon enough she started to laugh too. _Click!_ Fuji took Saii a candid photo while she is laughing. After a few minutes someone's phone is ringing again. Guess whose phone is ringing? Isn't obvious…

"You're phone is quite noisy today" said Rin

"You bet!"

Saii looked who's calling and she saw FUJIMOTO KANAME CALLING…

"Rin answer it!" said Saii as she gave Rin her phone

"Why me? It's your phone answer it!"

"It's your dad! Just answer it! I'll buy you a strawberry cake tomorrow!"

"Fine!"

"Hello dad! Saii? She's at the bathroom. Message? Ok I'll tell her! Bye dad!!"

"What did he say?!" asked Saii as Rin handed her cell phone

Saii got worried because of Rin's facial reaction…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Blackspica: Why did you stop at the exciting part?! Damn you!!

A/n: First of all I want to say thanks to all of my readers and reviewers!!

Blackspica: Answer my question!!

A/n: I stopped at the exciting part because as you said it's the exciting part!!

Ryuuzaki-L-Kira-46: Tell the announcement!!

A/n: Thanks for remembering me, Ryuuzaki-L-Kira-46!! As we all know we call each other by pen name but now it's going to change will be using our Japanese names!!

Subzeroo: Correction we're not Japanese. The names we're going to use are just made up.

A/n: Where's Wingedneko-kio?! Always late!!

Wingedneko-kio: Actually I'm the third to arrive! Can't I have some time alone I'm watching!!

All: Whatever!!

A/n: Let's start with me!! You guys will be calling me… IKAGAMI SAII!! Readers please don't be confused! We all know that I'm the one who made Saii so that means she's mine!! (Evil laugh)

Ryuuzaki-L-Kira-46: You'll be calling me… FUJIMOTO RIN!! Just like Saii said earlier she owns Saii while I own Rin!

Blackspica: My new name is… TAKIMOTO KARIN!!

Wingedneko-kio: I'm TANAKA YURIKO!!

Subzeroo: My name is ICHIHARA YUKO

Saii: I did this because some of my friends' pen names are so long that it takes a lot of time writing it… let me repeat that my name is **Saii**. Ryuuzaki-L-Kira-46 is **Rin**. Blackspica is **Karin**. Wingedneko-kio is **Yuriko** and last but not the least subzeroo is **Yuko.**

Rin: Please review!!

Saii: I almost forgot! Please tell if you hate or love the chapter. Tell me if you hate the title and please give suggestions. Tell me if you HATE me. Thanks!!

Saii, Karin, Yuriko and Yuko: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! RYUUZAKI-L-KIRA-46!!**

Saii: KARIN, YURIKO, YUKO and most of all RIN, I HOPE TO SEE ALL OF YOU SOON!!

All: SEE YOU 'TILL NEXT CHAPTER!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Vanilla and Cinnamon

_**Arranged Marriage**_

Writer: Ikagami Saii

BETA: Wingedneo-kio

Blackspica

Dnbleach-naruto

**Summary**: Two new students are transferred to Seishun Gakuen (Seigaku), named Ikagami Saii and Fujimoto Rin. Fuji is the childhood friend of Saii and she turned out to be Atobe's _fiancé _but why is Tezuka jealous or is he hurt? While Rin turned out to be the half-sister of Saii. As Eiji got a glimpse of Rin's picture perfect face he felt for the first a different kind of feeling it's even stronger the having a sugar overload but it seems that his kouhai, Ryoma is faster when it comes to love but the only problem is Rin having an _arranged marriage_ with someone only her grandmother knows. Will the regulars stay strong and undefeated or will they fall apart and separate ways due to love…

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine. But I own Saii, Dnbleach-naruto owns Rin. I repeat POT is not mine but the PLOT is **MINE.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

**Vanilla…**

**Cinnamon…**

**(1)**Yatsuhashi- traditional Japanese cookies made from Rice flour with cinnamon

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What did he say?!" asked Saii as Rin handed her cell phone_

_Saii got worried because of Rin's facial reaction…_

"He agreed…"

"YES!!" shouted Saii

"Unfair! Just one call from Atobe-nii-chan and he changed his mind already! I'll be bored to death on that God damned mansion!"

"I promise to call you when I arrived and when I wake up I'll be calling you. You know how much I missed Onee-chan, Yuuta-kun and Syuusuke!!"

"You'll buy strawberry cake and a strawberry chocolate Yatsuhashi **(1) **tomorrow!"

"Agree! Keigo said that we should go to his house tomorrow morning. I'll be picking you up at around 8 in the morning"

"8!! That's too early!! What about 10?"

"8! It's final I'll pick you up at around 8 am _sharp_!"

"If Atobe-san is already engaged with you, then why did he ask Ann-chan in a date?" asked Momo to change the topic

"A DATE?!" shouted Rin

"Who's Ann-chan?" asked Saii in monotone

"Saii don't tell me you're jealous?"

"No"

"Hurt?"

"No"

"Mad?"

"No"

"Do you have any feeling of revenge?"

"No"

"Should I call Atobe-nii-chan?"

"I will see him tomorrow morning so what's the use of calling him today and most of all I'm not his girlfriend in the first place and that gives him the right to date anyone he likes but I fell so sorry for the girl though because she'll be part of the girls Keigo asked to date but he didn't attend…" said Saii in monotone but her eyes are wide open sending chills in the spines of Momo, Eiji, Kaidoh and Ryoma

"I can see hell hunting Atobe-nii-chan."

"Can we change the topic in some way it irritates me every time we talk about Kei…"

"Where will you be staying while you're here?" asked Fuji

"Rin will be staying in her father's mansion and I'll be staying with you until Monday morning. Mom and Nee-chan planned it, not me! Don't tell me nee-chan didn't tell you?"

"Not at all… so that explains the WHOLE redecoration of the house and most of all she cleaned you're room…" answered Fuji

"I thought nee-chan made my room the storage room after I left for America?"

"After one month you left she made it the storage room"

"Wait! Wait! You mean Sai-kun LIVED with you before"

"HAI!" both of them answered

"Syuusuke and I we're childhood friends"

"We first met while she's having a fight with some boys around the block. To tell you the truth at first I thought Saii's a boy. Nee-chan stopped the boys from bullying her."

"Hey! Don't change the story! They're not bullying me! We're FIGHTING just because of some stupid question! Every time I remember it I always smile or laugh alone."

"Saii, you never told me that! UNFAIR!!" shouted Rin

"Sorry Rin! Well the question is just so stupid that you don't have to know!"

"I WANT TO KNOW!!" said Rin while looking at Fuji

"The question is-"

"Are you a girl or a boy?" continued Saii and Fuji

Everyone erupted in laughter even Tezuka was smiling. Saii got her camera and took a photo of Tezuka smiling

"I told you they'll laugh! After that encounter my dad asked nee-chan to be my guardian because his always out of the country for business. Every time my dad is out of the country I always sleep at Syuu-kun's house making us the best of friends _before_"

"Saii acts and behaves like a boy that's why it's easy for me, nee-chan and Yuuta to take care of her. I remember in grade school, every time she will open her locker it will be filled with love letters from both boys and girls and every dismissal time a boy or a girl will try to confess to her" continued Fuji

"That was before, things have changed now…"

Rin just eyed Saii, her eyes telling Saii to answer the question

"Badminton club…" answered Saii in a plain tone

"YES!!" shouted Rin

"I don't seem to understand. Saii's a champion at tennis so why not join the girl's tennis club you might even become their captain?" asked Inui

"Mom told Saii to stop playing tennis after the injury that she have while playing…"

"Saii had an injury?!" asked Fuji

"Saii didn't join the female tennis club back in the States instead she joined a girls' basketball varsity and at that time Saii is also in training for tennis competitions. Mom disagreed at first but she agreed when Saii promise to grow her hair long and learn to date like a normal teenage girl. Saii got injured while playing basketball by some evil bitch pushed her causing her land on her right arm. Mom told her stop playing basketball and concentrate in playing tennis but Saii never used her right arm again. Nobody knows why she stop using her right arm, even mom or even her dad don't seem to know why"

"Rin you're becoming talkative as the days go by… it's getting dark we need to go… I already called Natsume to pick you up. Remember, tomorrow 8am I'll be there and at 10 we're leaving, got it?"

Rin just nod. Saii was just about to stand up when…

"I want a rematch!" exclaimed Ryoma

"Excuse me…?" replied Saii

"You played against me with your left hand only and I lost. I want a rematch and I want you to play with your right hand."

"I can't… as much as I would love too..."

"But-"

"Why don't we change cell numbers?!" asked Rin all of a sudden

"You have our personal profile but you don't have our cell nos?" asked Eiji while punching in his cell no into Rin's phone

"The files that I have are not that personal, it's just background, playing styles and some other random stuff…"

"Random stuff?! You even know how many people lives at my house! What are you a stalker?!"

"You forgot to include the pets that live in your house and most of all I'm not a stalker. Everyone done exchanging cell numbers?" everybody nod "Taka-san, thanks for the food, it was a great pleasure eating here I'm sure to recommend it to our business partners! Uhmm… do you accept 

card coz I'm not sure if I have enough cash?" asked Saii as she scratch the back of her head sheepishly

"So I'll just see you tomorrow?" asked Rin as everyone got out of the restaurant

"Yup! Goodnight everyone!!" said Saii after she kissed Rin on the her temple

"Konban wa!" Everyone said in reply (Trans: Good evening)

"Kuni-chan!! Goodnight!!" shouted Saii as she hug Tezuka and suddenly kissed him on his cheek and Tezuka replied with a kiss on her forehead (a/n: height differences) and whispered goodnight. Fuji's smile turned into an emotionless face… (a/n: bakit kaya?! XD hahaha)

"Saii-bocchasama, I also brought you're bag" said Natsume as he handed the bag to Saii in exchange with her tennis bag

"Domo Arigato!" (Trans: Many Thanks!)

Everyone went to their separate ways after they said goodnight; Rin on the BMW and Natsume seem to notice his master's happiness due to the fact that her smile never fade since the begging of the trip.

"Rin-sama, did something good happen or should I say _someone_?" asked Natsume

Rin lightly blushed but it's obvious. "Just drive…"

'_Mood swings…'_ thought Natsume as he looked at her master's face using the rear mirror

**Rin's POV**

Is it that obvious that I'm happy? Maybe I should tell mom about this…

I began typing Mom's cell number but I suddenly remember what Saii said not to tell mom about this, oh, well never mind…

I wonder what's happening to that hopeless romantic girl! If she heard that comment I'm sure to be hanged upside down.

An evil smile was formed into my lips. Now I know who to call… and I began typing-

**End of Rin's POV**

While Rin is thinking of her sister it looks like her sister have some more important things to think about. Saii's walking with Fuji while _holding hands_ and they've talking nonstop as soon as they're sure that it's only the two of them. (A/n: blackspica don't think HENTAI!! Hahaha XD)

"I heard you and Yuuta don't go to the same school anymore. I wonder why?" asked Saii as he looked at Fuji's face

"Well… maybe you should ask him. How about you?"

"What do you want to know about me?"

"Who's the dumping rate? I assume it's higher due to the fact that you look and act like a girl…" laughed Fuji

Saii playfully punch him on his shoulder and made a mental note that Fuji has become more handsome as the years past by and he so cute when he laughs

"At first it was 5 boys and 2 girls since I'm just new but as the days go on it became 20 boys and 15 girls but it lessen down when I met Mitsu because they thought Mitsu's my boyfriend and Rin slipped that Mitsu is not my boyfriend making the numbers double but it all stopped when it's announced that I'll be engaged to Keigo, all I receive are love letters and flowers."

"You're really close to Tezuka, aren't you?"

"He became my comfort when I was all _alone…_" said Saii as single tear roll down her face

Fuji felt like there was a stone dropped on his stomach but didn't let Saii see it. After a few moments Fuji noticed Saii's silence…

"Do shita no desu ka?" asked Fuji with a concerned face (Trans: What's the matter?)

"Shitte i-masu ka…?" asked Saii without looking up (Trans: Do you know?)

"Know about what?!"

Saii looked with cold tears rushing down her cheeks. "Do you know what it feels when you're being left behind?! Do you know what it is like to be so lonely in the dark?! Do you know even have the slightest idea what it's like when the people around you don't actually… LOVE you!!" Saii dropped her head again "You don't know. Why? Because YOU'RE NOT THERE **FOR ME**!! …Not at all…" and she began to sob.

Fuji felt chills all around his body. His mind thinking of possible ways on how to comfort her but his body just can't move… He took a few steps towards Saii, in his mind he is still not sure of what to do but on thing's for sure his HEART knows what the right thing to do…

With his trembling right hand he tilt Saii's chin. As soon as he saw Saii's tears, the feeling of chills all around his body was washed up by his guilty feeling. He wipe away Saii's tears with his thumb, they're faces close enough to smell each other's breath.

Fuji wrapped his arm around Saii's waist with his free arm thus making Saii move closer to him. Saii closed her eyes as soon as she felt Fuji's warm lips pressed on her on. She wrapped both of her hands around Fuji's neck while Fuji moves his right hand from her chin to her waist making them closer.

Fuji deepened the kiss as he felt that Saii is kissing back, he begged for entrance which was granted, Saii move her head to give Fuji more access inside of her. Fuji explored Saii's mouth and made a mental that her taste is not that sweet or dull but just fine, like a vanilla. Saii broke the kiss to take a few deep breaths. Saii fight for dominance and won or maybe Fuji let her win. As Saii was exploring Fuji's mouth she remembered something about his favorite dessert, apple cinnamon pie. Saii shake away that thought because it's not the right time to think about things like that, because at this time, both of them should savory each and every moment they're together 'cause they're facing a lot of difficulties later on.

* * *

A/n: everybody is busy and STRESSFUL about the starting of the classes so i'm going to make this quick...

All: please review!!

A/n: and don't forget to watch CAMP ROCK and please buy the new album of JONAS BROTHERS to be released on AUGUST 12 (my birthday)!!


End file.
